


no angel dust required

by goddammit_charlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, macdennis fighting and fucking, written while somewhat tipsy so i'm sorry if it's shit, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammit_charlie/pseuds/goddammit_charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after The Gang Misses The Boat.<br/>Standard macdennis porn really, complete with deluded-denial-mac and frustrated-spiteful-dennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no angel dust required

 

 

 

Mac and Dennis headed home early, leaving Dee, Charlie and Frank to get wasted on rum ham in celebration of the gang’s return to comfortable co-dependent normality. With Dee’s apartment to themselves, they helped themselves to her beer and stood in the little kitchen, drinking and mulling over the events of the day.

“Well, I guess we do work better as a group after all,” said Mac.

“Apparently, yeah. And maybe I’m not quite as chill as I thought I was. But hey, plus side to all this – you’re basically out at this point, so at least now you can finally admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you’re gay, asshole.”

“What the fuck? I’m not gay!”

“Are you fucking serious? After what we all saw today… you can’t even get it up for a woman so hot even Dee wanted to bang her, and you’re _still_ going to look me in the eye and tell me you’re straight?”

“Yes! Yes I fucking am! And what happened to going back to normal and not asking questions?”

“Come on man, it’s me. I’m your blood brother. How can you still keep lying to me?”

“Oh fuck off with the blood brother crap, like you’ve ever given a shit about anyone but yourself. You just want the satisfaction of proving your theory right and having something else to write in that goddamn file you think I don’t know about. You don’t get to be smug about this, Dennis, because you’re wrong!”

“I don’t know what’s more pathetic, that you think you can convince me or that you’re trying to convince yourself. Everyone knows, Mac. Nobody even _cares_ , for Christ’s sake. Did you see Charlie and Dee, their faces? They feel _sorry_ for you. They pity your sad closet-case ass!”

Mac was already lunging for him before Dennis had even finished his sentence. He lashed out with both fists, the first punch flying wide, the second glancing awkwardly off Dennis’s jaw. Before Mac could regain his balance from his flailing attack, Dennis was shoving him and clawing savagely at his face. Mac barely managed to keep his feet under him, and he staggered back until the edge of the counter pressed against his back, hands raised to protect his eyes from Dennis’s scrabbling nails.

“God, you are such a bitch!” Mac roared as a sharp graze raked down his cheek. He threw another punch and this one landed properly, knuckles crashing painfully against the curve of an eye socket. Dennis raised one hand to his throbbing eye and aimed the other in a vicious jab beneath Mac’s ribs that knocked the breath out of him and put him off guard enough for Dennis to get one hand wrapped around his neck.

“You’re a fucking coward,” Dennis hissed, knuckles white against Mac’s quickly reddening skin, digging in his nails to leave neat crescent scrapes. He was standing close enough to feel Mac’s chest heaving in frantic gasps as the grip on his throat tightened.

Mac could feel his knees trembling as his vision began to fizz with starry lights. He scrabbled his fingers against the hand at his neck, but Dennis only squeezed harder. In desperation he flailed out with his fists again and managed to catch a backhanded swipe against Dennis’s face. It wasn’t much, but it distracted his opponent enough for Mac to surge forward, staggering against Dennis and bringing them both crashing to the ground.

Mac lay on the cool tiles, gulping in as much air as his lungs would hold and wincing as his hoarse throat burned, but Dennis wasn’t finished yet. Mac groaned as he felt his roommate descend on him, straddling his waist and pinning him down.

“Enough,” he panted. “Enough.”

“No, not enough. I could fucking tear you apart right now, you make me so  _angry_ …” Dennis snarled, clenching the front of Mac’s shirt in his fists.

“Why does it even matter to you so much? It… it hasn’t even got anything to do with you.”

“Nothing to do with me? _Twenty fucking years_ I’ve had to live with this shit! If I have to hear you lie to me, to yourself, one more time, I swear to God I will kill us both.”

Mac tried to sit up, barely raising his shoulders from the floor before Dennis slammed him back against the tiles again. Dennis shifted a little to pin both of Mac’s forearms beneath his knees. He reached forward and laced his fingers through Mac’s hair, knotting it in a painfully tight grip and carelessly knocking the back of his head against the ground with a thud. With a sharp tug he drew Mac’s head back so that his neck was arched, Adams apple leaping fearfully, the flutter of a racing pulse just visible beneath the skin.

Mac hissed between his teeth at the stinging tension on his hair, and tried to say something – get off me perhaps, or what the fuck – but he couldn’t find his voice. His head was being pulled back at such an angle that he couldn’t even see Dennis, could only feel his movements and hear his quick breaths as he leaned down over Mac’s exposed throat. Mac felt hot breath on his skin, and then the sharp scrape of teeth made him yelp out loud.

For a moment Mac thought Dennis was actually going to kill him, to rip out his throat like a wolf. He seemed to be trying to break the skin, at least. Just when Mac was sure he must be drawing blood, Dennis began to draw his teeth slowly across his neck, dragging long grazes across the trembling skin. Mac gasped and tried to wriggle free, earning a sharp nip in response. This rebuke left a livid red mark, and suddenly Mac felt soft lips and a warm tongue pressing gently against the newly forming bruise.

Mac thrashed fiercely until he managed to wrench his head away from Dennis’s grip and pull himself up to a half-sitting position, propping his elbows behind him. Dennis didn’t stop him, but he didn’t move to let him get up either. When Mac looked at him, he was grinning.

“What… what the fuck?”

“Oh come on, don’t pretend this isn’t what you’ve always wanted. You’ve been rock hard the whole time we were fighting.”

Mac shifted self-consciously beneath him. Dennis wasn’t lying.

“That’s… it’s – it’s adrenaline, dude, it doesn’t mean anything…”

“Oh yeah?”

Dennis shuffled back until he was right over Mac’s tented jeans, smirking at Mac’s wide-eyed stare. When he was settled in position with the firm shape of his friend’s hard-on brushing against his ass, he gave his hips a slow, deliberate roll. Mac cried out – no, thought Dennis, he whimpered – and arched his back, seeking more friction.

Mac could feel his face burning red – in fact, his whole body felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t meet Dennis’s eye, couldn’t stand to see that smug asshole’s face as he was proved right.

“Alright, you’ve made your point,” he muttered unsteadily. “Are you going to get off me now?”

“I’ve barely started making my point yet, Mac. Anyway, wouldn’t it be more fun if we got off together?” He rolled his hips again as he spoke, laughing as Mac gasped.

Mac finally raised his eyes to look at his friend’s face. Dennis was smiling, not the supercilious sneer Mac had expected but a wide breathless grin, eyes bright and his usually sickly-pale face flushed pink. His right eye was already looking bruised and puffy, with a cut beneath that Dennis had absently rubbed and left a streak of blood smeared across his cheekbone like war paint. Mac tried to think, but Dennis was looking at him like he wanted to devour him and it was very distracting.

“Fuck,” he grunted, and he clutched a fistful of Dennis’s shirt and pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

They kissed the same way they had fought, graceless and desperate. Dennis pushed his tongue past Mac’s teeth, hands buried in his hair again, while Mac pressed in greedily searching for every taste and touch he could get, sliding his hands over Dennis’s shoulders and back and waist, fumbling to unbutton the pale blue shirt and ripping a couple of buttons off in his impatience. Dennis’s mouth left Mac’s and moved down over his jaw and neck, hungry open-mouthed kisses inching down his electric skin.

Mac sighed, his breath catching in a faint whine, as Dennis’s tongue and lips worked their way down to his shoulder. He grabbed Dennis’s hips, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise, arching his back and pulling at him in a wordless demand. Dennis obliged, rocking and thrusting against him, and soon started working on the button of Mac’s jeans, fumbling with unsteady hands. When he finally got the fly open he tugged them down out of the way and Mac felt the floor tiles cold against his bare ass. His cock now exposed, the sight of Dennis eyeing it with the same ravenous grin he’d worn before made Mac’s already racing heartbeat spike.

Dennis reached out and swirled a fingertip lightly over the head, then slid his hand gently along his full length, enjoying Mac’s groans as he teased with feather-light touches. Then he lowered his head and pressed his tongue to the base, dragging it upwards to lick a broad stripe up the underside of the shaft before taking Mac into his mouth as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks to give a glorious moment of suction, and then sliding his lips away with a wet pop. Mac was left snarling in frustration, breath trembling in his throat, and it took all his willpower not to grab his own cock and relieve the unbearably sweet ache himself while Dennis paused to enjoy the view.

“Fuck, you’re such an asshole,” Mac groaned.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Mac growled wordlessly at this and pulled Dennis back up to his face to kiss him again, tugging at his hair a little harder than necessary and raking his fingernails down Dennis’s back to make him arch his spine and press himself against Mac with a sigh.

When Dennis reached down and wrapped his hand around Mac’s dick, seizing it in a firm grip without warning, Mac was taken completely off guard. He flinched visibly and gasped at the sudden contact, such a contrast to the ticklish teasing of moments ago. Dennis didn’t stop kissing him as he slid his hand up and down with firm, tight strokes, so he felt Mac’s lips part beneath his as he moaned breathless blasphemies into Dennis’s mouth. Dennis felt like flames were kindling inside him as he breathed in Mac’s humming pleas. He increased the speed, keeping his strokes sure and steady, and grinned as Mac got louder in response.

“You’re gonna make more noise for me than you did for your little pantomime performace earlier,” Dennis muttered.

Mac scoffed and laughed through his panting breaths.

“Just don’t fucking stop,” he replied.

For once Dennis obliged without arguing. He kept building up the rhythm until Mac was rocking wildly beneath him, thrusting up into his hand and gasping wordless cries with every breath.

“Don’t come yet,” Dennis demanded as Mac neared the edge. “I want you louder than that.” He didn’t stop, but he let his pace drop back a little.

“Fuck…” Mac bucked his hips up impatiently, trying to regain the speed that’d had him so close, but Dennis wasn’t co-operating.

“Please, Dennis.”

“Louder.”

“Please!” Mac’s voice cracked a little, sending a hot jolt through Dennis like a lightning bolt so he had to bite his lips to suppress a moan of his own. The distraction made him fumble slightly, and Mac misinterpreted the hesitation.

“Jesus – fuck, Dennis, _please_!” he wailed as loudly as he could, the plea tearing raggedly from his hoarse throat.

Dennis was practically purring with glee as he finally resumed the punishing pace that quickly brought Mac back to the brink again. He felt like a virtuoso coaxing the perfect sound from his instrument, and regretted that there were no cameras recording. Mac’s eyes were closed, his mouth wide and lips trembling, and Dennis tried to fix the moment in his mind in perfect detail as he finally gave Mac the last push over the edge and watched him fall apart beneath him with a keening, wordless howl.

Mac lay back to catch his breath afterwards, watching Dennis fumble with the button of his own jeans. After drawing a flawless performance from Mac, Dennis desperately needed his own turn.

“Okay,” Mac admitted as Dennis kicked off his jeans and advanced on him again, “I definitely didn’t have this much fun with Dusty.”


End file.
